one shadow over
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: we've through hunters psychotic alphas a kanima, darach,and all hell but we've can't beat this for it's equally matched
1. Chapter 1

allison grabbed a flash bolt and aimed for the tree she pulled back and let the arrow go as a bright light lit up the night "next time don't use those things" a voice said behind her she turned around and saw derek and scott rubbing their wolf eyes "maybe you shouldn't have tried to sneak up on me" allsion shot back packing her stuff up "ha, very funny listen stiles said he wanted us at hsi place for something" scott said as he regained his eye sight and walked ahead ...

stiles dropped the book as dust flew everywhere as he and the others coughed and fanned the dust away "this is what you wanted to show us a dusty old book" derek said "no,well yes,just listen,this is actually a spell book from some witches" stiles said as he only got dull emotions "where'd you find this" allison asked "under a boulder" stiles said as allison threw her arms up saying 'ah' as if seriously "that said kill" he said as scott face palmed himself derek was close to chocking hom and allison looking at him like he's an idiot. Allison picked up the book and flipped threw the book finding a random page she got a sly smile and read aloud " ken motoka kenin notoka come out from hell" and she slammed the book as if it closed by itself making the boys jump as she snickered at the reactions "very funny!" stiles said as he and the boys realized it was just allison joking with them their frown turned into more of a worried look when allison fainted along with stiles then scott finally derek

* * *

stiles woke up to see a gray figure looming over him he didn't get enough brain cells to scream as the figure covered his mouth and said "you scream we both dead got it" stiles nodded as it sat down he saw three more figures like him then it donged on him those are the others shadow in human form "hello there toots you look cute to take" the shadow scott said to the shadow allison who shoved her hand in his face "wait what" stiles said as shadow derek and scott chuckled "he doesn't get, listen here positive we don't you rambling to them about us got it" shadow scott snarled as allison,scott and derek began to wake up the shadows disappeared "what happened" allison asked looking around "we got a problem" stiles said


	2. Chapter 2

"whoa wait shadows you gotta be kidding me" allison said she was sitting on stiles' desk while the boys paced "no i mean gray,us looking shadows" stiles said "i thought shadows were black" allison pointed out messing with a lacrosse ball "it doesn't matter what color they are their us maybe a bad side of us" scott said "so what their the evil side for me and stiles but your wolf since you and derek are werewolves" allison said sarcasm dripping in her voice allison grabbed a book and threw at derek who easily caught then the ball towards scott who caught it to "so you guys are still wolves but their your side" allison jumped off the desk and walked towards the door "where are you going" derek asked "home cause this is stupid" allison left the house "she has a point i mean evil us that can't be" derek said heading home "maybe it's the stress don't worry i still trust you" scott left and went home leaving stiles by himself " don't worry i still trust you yeah right the alpha can't even protect anybody not even his own best friend" shadow stiles snarled "where did you come from" stiles asked "don't you get when your alone i come to give you company" shadow stiles laughed "you came to kill me" stiles said grabbing his baseball bat "why would i kill you that means i kill well...me" shadow stiles smiled stiles sung his bat but shadow stiles grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room as shadow stiles grabbed regular stiles by the throat

* * *

scott dropped dead on his bed he was tired from to day "so allison we gonna take her or what" shadow scott appeared in his room leaning against the wall "who the hell are you" scott asked "you dumbass" shadow scott snorted "what do want to kill me" scott asked "i'm not dumb i'll kill you i kill myself" shadow scott sat down on the bed "so allison amazing girl we were really stupid to let her go now your used to be loyal beta his making goo goo eyes at her" shadow scott growled "we agreed we give her the space she needs" scott protested "and look where that got us she was pulled back into supernatural almost lost her dad to derek's crazy ex-girlfriend, and nearly died from the onis if deaton hadn't saved her before it was to late" shadow scott growled "what do you want me to do" scott said getting angry "lose control claim her as your own mate" shadow scott suggested "we're not dating anymore" scott reminded "who said we had to be dating" shadow scott laughed


	3. Chapter 3

"what we're gonna rape her" scott snarled "no we're not that cold i mean take her by force while issac is flirting with her she is always staring at us she'll give in" shadow scott said he grabbed scott's hand as scott watched his nails turn into claws "your mad, your mad at the beta who's trying to still the girl you love YOUR MATE" shadow scott roared the last as he disappeared scott's eyes glowed a dark red

* * *

allison tossed her bow in the chair near her desk she took off her jacket "men i tell you what they are, big babies using women to do things that they can do, then again what do we know we lost a virginity to a werewolf and an alpha may i add" shadow allison said "what the hell" allison said "yeah let me tell you no i'm gonna kill cause it's stupid i'm here to keep you away from scott" shadow allison sneered "why" allison asked "never mind that sweet heart just stay away from scott" shadow allison was gone

* * *

derek entered his loft "why waste our time with those kids" shadow said derek bared his fangs "easy there i'm here to hurt you i'm just pointing out the facts here i mean a kid with ADHD, a huntress,and a true alpha, we have stooped real low to trust them" shadow derek laughed "you know their more capable of things it's a fact" derek said "as if i mean why would scott need you he's an alpha, and what are we lone wolves omegas" shadow derek fussed "scott is new to the alpha stuff but he can do things we couldn't do till we met him we couldn't trust,we only thought kill,we thought every man for them self, and looks where that's got us I lost two betas I find out my younger is alive but now i took her back to south america we need them and you know it" derek yelled "they'll be the death us" shadow derek disappeared he left his loft and headed back to stiles' home


	4. Chapter 4

derek reached stiles' house stiles was on the ground swearing his heart out "you ok" derek asked as he kneel next to stiles "i told you our evil shadows were here " stiles yelled his heart was racing he was breathing hard derek grabbed his face and smashed his lips to stiles' sat there shocked but kissed derek back

* * *

allison got to scott's house to tell him stiles was right she unlocked the door scott gave her the key when they were dating instantly she heard grunting and roaring was some other girl here she should go but curiosity got the better of her 'don't go. what if there is another girl here? think how heartbroken you'll be' shadow allison warned in allison's head "shut up" allison said as she got closer to the room there was no other female noise 'what if he's losing control?' shadow allison warned as allison got closer "what part of shut up don't you understand" allison said as she touched the knob 'no don't there's no telling what's happening!' shadow allison was panicking "we're about to find out" allison twisted the knob 'ALLISON!' shadow allison roared. allison pushed the door open to see scott on the wall his back towards her he was breathing heavy,grunting like he was fighting something allison got to his side she touched his back which rose from her touch "scott?" allison said searching for his face he lifted his head and turned towards allison who covered her mouth and backed away scott's eyes were red his fangs bared "allison go away it's-not safe"scott grunted 'listen to him go!' shadow allison called allison ignored her and got closer 'take her she's right there' shadow scott roared in scott's head making him become more and more horny "alli. if you don't go i'll rip those tight jeans off you and fuck you so hard" it wasn't scott who said that, it was the wolf in scott 'plan B, get the fuck out here!' shadow allison screamed as regular allison ran towards the door she got out the room and closed the door shoving a chair under the knob so it turn she only got down stairs when the chair fell as scott walked out his room pissed off allison was trapped scott was stroger,and faster than her he was already down stairs by the time she reached the front door scott grabbed the back of her shirt as he held her close to his body where she could feel his cock throbbing against her ass "you bad little huntress you like playing games don't you" scott laughed his voice was deeper and darker that shows her he was shifting 'we're dead' shadow allison whimpered

**weird how i make shadow allison sound more like a protective sister oh well R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the reason this is rated m**

allison struggled against scott. was it his wolf or just scott? "let me go your not like this scott" allison yelled, he dragged her to his room as she escaped scott's grasp scott covered his head and fell to the floor 'that's new' shadow allison said "well well well if it isn't my little huntress like what i did? " shadow scott asked as he sat on his desk "no! you idiot i don't like what you did what did you do to him" allison screamed "poor allison you don't understand it was all him well it was his wolf i just wanted help him face the truth" shadow scott cooed "what truth?" allison asked 'quit talking and start running' shadow allison yelled allison ignored her "you and issac flirting then me and kira we're hurting each other with different people you don't care about issac he doesn't care on bit about kira"shadow scott said with a sly smile as he saw the fear in allison's eyes he used his wolf speed to handcuff allison to the head board and left the key on the other side of the night table'if we do this again i swear' shadow allison was cut off by allison banging her head on scott's head board 'ow' shadow allison yelped allison hand cuffed to the head board fully cloth "you know i don't see how you can resist me" shadow scott said "i see you staring at us wishing you could just come back and kiss me" shadow scott laughed "when scott wakes up he'll-" allison was cut off "he'll what cause if he kills me then he kills himself" shadow scott sneered he lifted allison shirt up only to show her stomach 'he better not' shadow allison growled she only got answered with a slow wet lick over her stomach 'that son of a' shadow allison was cut off 'shut up i'm trying to think while he's distracted by my body' 'we can knock him out and escape' shadow allison cheered 'bingo' allison smiled "oh scott please more" allison moaned putting her plan to action "good girl" shadow scott growled he removed her shirt and bra as he climbed on top of her 'any second now' shadow allison rushed 'wait!' allison hissed shadow scott nipped and sucked at her neck making allison moan little did she know regular scott was waking up shadow scott ripped allison's leggings off her along with her panties as shadow scott removed his pants and boxers making both teens naked shadow scott wasted no time sliding into her 'uh...we never agreed he'd fuck us' shadow allison yelled 'he on top of me i can only bend my knees but not wrap them around his waist' allison argued shadow scott just chuckled "funny how you and shadow are arguing" shadow scott surprised both girls "how do you know" allison asked "i'm a shadow i hear what other shadows say" shadow scott thrusted harder into them making allison groan "how stupid do you think i am" shadow scott snarled thrusting again making the girls scream before he could do anything regular scott grabbed him and threw him off allison shadow scott disappeared...

**yeah so next chapter has derek and stiles dealing with a big secret they never knew along with scott and allison**


	6. Chapter 6

scott and allison got to stiles' house scott stopped him ans allison dead in their track "what?" allison asked "moaning, i hear moaning and-oh there god!" scott said covering his ears he tried to push allison out but she ducked past him and ran up stairs "what was that" stiles asked "scott,allison there here" derek got off stiles and put on his clothes with stiles there was a knock on the door derek opened the door as allison and scott ran in "what is it" stiles asked "we have to get rid these shadows i just caught mine having sex with allison" scott said as allison got what-the-hell looks from the boys "what i had a plan but it was ruined by him" allison defended herself "told you to run" shadow allison and the others appeared "come on don't say you didn't love it" shadow scott purred at shadow allison who slapped him "you can flirt with your girlfriend later" shadow stiles said as shadow derek rolled his eyes "i don't like him you three aren't suppose to be here" shadow allison hissed "wait what do you mean their not suppose be here are you suppose to be here" derek said "allison better tell them"the boys turn to allison as she tried to avoid eye contact "what did you do" scott asked " i had cat the spell on purpose" allison admitted as she backed into the wall her heart was pounding she was sure to be dead "stop it,calm down" shadow allison said "i only meant to bring my shadow here not yours i don't even know how your shadows got here i-i swear" allison said as derek and scott both grabbed her making look in there eyes "why?" scott growled "i-i c-c-can't s-s-ay" allison was close to sobbing "tell us" derek said

*flash back*

allison stumbled into her room as she lifted up her shirt she looked in the mirror as her eye glowed yellow "oh poor allison bitten by a werewolf what kind of hunter are you" victoria said crossed arms "it's not my fault ran out of arrows" allison sobbed "no excuses you are no hunter you are an sorry excuse for a hunter" victoria snapped "how bout' you shut up so what you turned into a werewolf and killed yourself you could have saved yourself saved us" shadow allison hissed as victoria disappeared "what are you" allison asked "i'm your shadow i know a cure to help you but i need some help" shadow allison said.

*flashback*

"a werewolf n-no it can't be true" scott said looking at allison's eyes they were full a regret and betrayal "she lived in my mirror but i don't how they got here" allison said she coughed "what's with all the dust" allison asked "dust?that's it! when i dropped the book the dust must have gotten into us"


End file.
